


Spooky Night

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Costume Kink, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Dubious Consent Fantasy, F/M, Fear, Fear Play, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Male-Female Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Friendship, Scary, Sensual Play, Short & Sweet, Spooky, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Based on the Halloween episode 4x12 "Too cute to spook". Sofia and Calista return to the Castle and want to scare the Royal Sorcerer, but the joke is on them.





	Spooky Night

The night had gone stunningly great.

Sofia and Calista returned to the Castle with their bags full of candies and sweets they had obtained during their tour around the kingdom.

Calista was euphoric; she had never got the chance to go trick or treat with older girls. She had a great time, she felt older, she felt amazingly fine.

―Sofia thank you so much for taking me with you!―she exclaimed hugging her effusively.

―You are most welcome, Calista―the princess answered―Did you had a good time? Had fun with my friends?

―Yes! They are awesome! Hey, can we go now to Uncle Ceddy's? We will scare him to death!

Sofia smiled and nodded with enthusiasm. As much as she enjoyed expending time with her witch friends, nothing liked her more than be with her sorcerer.

They both went upstairs to the tower, stealthily to don't be discovered, and then whey got to the door they knocked with three strong blows, hoping to surprise the Royal Sorcerer.

But when the door opened by itself in front of them revealing none at the other side, they were the surprised ones.

―Hello?―Sofia greeted, disconcerted.

―Uncle Ceddy? Trick or Treat!

None responded. The room was empty and the lights off.

―This is weird…―said the princess―He didn't tell me that he would be out tonight…

―Maybe he's coming back soon. Let's wait for him and scare him when he returns.―Calista suggested.

The girls got into the dark room and looked around, trying to accustom their eyes to the dimly lit space. All was in silence.

A stroke in the window made the crystal to tremble, startling them both. Calista grabbed immediately the older girl's hand.

―What was that?―she asked frightened.

―The wind… maybe.―Sofia answered―Don't worry, Calista. It was only a noise.―she said, trying to calm her.

The little one took a fearful look around her. When she saw two glowing eyes staring at her by her side she screamed in panic.

―SOFIA!

―Calista!―the princess exclaimed, scared.

The window suddenly opened, allowing a flurry entering in the workshop, blowing strongly and making fly around them the pilled papers on the table .

Sofia embraced the younger girl, covering up her head with her hands, protectively. The wind opened and closed the window with loud thumps.

―Sofia, let's outa here!―Calista cried out.

The Princess nodded and took her by the hand before go to the door, but just when they were in front of it the door slammed right before their eyes, making them both shriek.

They pulled the latch, but it was in vain, the door was locked.

―It's not oppening!―Calista yelled.

―Use your wand!

The little sorcerer grabbed her wand but, before she could use it, it was snatched from her by an invisible force that threw it to the opposite side of the room.

―No!

And then Sofia felt something sliding on her belly. Though she could see nothing there, she felt it, slipping across her. The invisible force embraced her strongly and lifted her in the air, making her levitate.

―SOFIA!― Calista cried.

A dark guffaw invaded the room with chilling laughs and then a sinister voice resounded in the walls.

―Well, well... What do we have here? A little princess ready to serve as sacrifice! Just the ingredient I was missing…―said the voice as a blue fire started to glow under the big cauldron settle in the middle of the workshop, illuminating the room with flickering lights and shadows.

The princess began to be pulled up through the air towards the large kettle.

―SOFIA!― the younger girl shouted, anxious.

―CALISTA! RUN!―Sofia yelled, trying to struggle against the invisible force without success.

The voice cackled again.

―What a considerate princess! Are you going to sacrifice yourself willingly? You are sooo nice… So dangerously kind…  _So lovely..._

The princess levitated until be positioned just above the cauldron.

―NOOOO!―Calista exclaimed in screams at the sight of her dear friend being introduced inside the enormous metal container.

Sofia struggled to get out of the grasp, but it was useless, the invisible being was holding her so tight that she couldn't escape. She felt the heat emanating from inside the kettle beneath her. She looked down and saw the bubbling content approaching more and more to her body.

Then the invisible force released her and she fell down inside the cauldron.

With tears in her eyes she waited to feel the liquid boiling her skin while she could hear Calista crying out her name.

However, the heat didn't come and she opened her eyes, puzzled.

Instead of a bubbling hell, she found herself surrounded by a bunch of coloured candies covered by bright wrappers.

Utterly disconcerted, she looked above. A familiar smug face was smirking at her.

―Mister Cedric?―she said, shocked.

―Happy Halloween, Princess Sofia―The sorcerer answered, holding back his laugh.

Calista took her hands to her mouth from the impression.

―U-u-uncle Ceddy?

―You―Sofia was stunned, but then she glared at him frowning.―You did this to us!?―she said, standing up over the candies inside de cauldron.

―Ooohh… Too much, perhaps? I didn't want to take a chance with the bravest princess in the world… Sorry!―he didn't looked regretted, in fact, he seemed to be very proud of himself. Sofia crossed her arms on her chest, upset, but the sorcerer let out a pleased chortle and gripped her by the waist again to take her out from the cauldron and put her gently on the floor―Now, I believe,  _someone_  deserves some candies…―he added, pointing at himself tapping the fingers over his chest.

―That's not fair, Uncle Ceddy. It's not fair! How could you scare us like that?―Calista exclaimed, really angry.

―Enough babbling, girl. I have heard perfectly clear how you two came up here to try to scare me off.

―We wanted to scare you, you almost gave us a heart attack!―Sofia responded.

Cedric crossed his arms and tilted his head, amused.

―Whatever. My candies. Now.―he demanded with a gesture of his hand.

Calista trampled the floor in a tantrum, but she approached to him with her bag in her hand, ready to hand over the sweets she had collected so hardly during the evening.

But Sofia stopped her, putting a protective hand before her.

―No way. We didn't had our chance to scare you yet, Mister Cedric. We are not leaving without a fair fight!

The sorcerer raised an eyebrow and smiled a faintly smirk.

―And do you think a couple of easily frightened little girls could possibly be at the height of Cedric the Sensational, my dear?

―Well, we will not know if we don't try.―Sofia answered, defiant.―Here I go!

The girl growled loud inside her griffin costume, approaching her claws to him in a threatening way. Cedric raised both eyebrows and let out a light chuckle that tried to mitigate with his hand.

Sofia was wearing a good costume that fitted perfectly to her slim body like a violet skin, highlighting her still undefined incipient curves. The sorcerer wasn't scared at all, but he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the sight, all the contrary in fact. But he took a hand to his chest, faking surprise.

―My, my! Such fierceness! It seems that under that goodie pretty face hides a untamed beast…―he said, approaching to her face suggestively. He grabbed with a thin finger the hook under her neck and the costume made a high pitched noise that made him grin.

Sofia tried to repress the smile on her face, but she didn't succeed.

―I'm spooky too!―Calista exclaimed―Look!―the girl pulled up the collar of her costume revealing a large grin as she gliggled―Hihihihiiii! I'm the Giggling Goblin!

Cedric patted her head in an affectionate gesture.

―Very cute. Well, I think you girls just beated me. Your costumes are truly frightening.―With a move of his wand, he made levitate a bunch of candies from his cauldron that were introduced into their bags. After that, he gave back to his niece her wand―I hope you had the spookiest Halloween Night ever. Now go to sleep before the real creatures of the night appear and kidnap you to accomplish their terror rituals―he said, moving his fingers perversely at them.

Calista screamed and left the workshop, frighten. Sofia let out a giggle and looked at her sorcerer.

―You scared me for real, Mister Cedric―she admitted, cheerfully.

―That's what I am for. And, if you allow me to say, your costume is...  _absolutely astonishing_.―he professed, sliding a finger over the fabric without reaching to touch it as he gave her a ravenous grin, moving his eyebrows up and down in a provocative way.

―You really think so?―she asked, biting her lip with fake shyness.

―Be careful, lass―the sorcerer warned, leering at her dangerously―I'm holding back my urge for sweets. You don't want to be mistaken for one, do you?

The princess giggled again, her cheeks blushed, and went to the door.

―I'll see you in my nightmares, Mister Cedric―she said, hanging on from the latch.

―And there I will be, as always. Good night,  _my_   _princess_ ―he responded as he gave her a pronounced bow and a creepy chilling grin.


End file.
